


Penguin

by Esperata



Series: Arkham Academy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Jekyll and Hyde character, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Oswald's rash temper has left him with a problem. Luckily he's friends with the smartest boy in school.





	Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Check the series description for an idea of who's who and what's what.

Oswald looked up warily at the knock on the classroom door. It wasn’t that it was unexpected but he’d learnt in this school not to assume anything.

“Edward? Riddler? Is that you?”

“Yes Oswald,” Ed answered as the familiar lanky form of the split personality boy stepped inside. “ _Who else were you expecting? The invisible man?_ ” Riddler added.

“You never know round here,” he scoffed. As far as he knew, none of the students could turn invisible, but then again no-one was quite sure about Harley so he’d hedge his bets.

Edward hopped up to sit on one of the desks and cast a speculative eye over Oswald. While the vampiric youth generally maintained an overall refined demeanour in front of most people, he did let his guard down around Riddler and Ed. Right now there were clear signs of stress showing.

“So, what did you want my help with?” he prompted.

Oswald dropped his gaze, staring down his sharp nose to his syndactyly hands which were anxiously curling into claws.

“It’s this race tomorrow,” he admitted.

“You mean the race you challenged Bruce to? _Because if he thought he was such a paragon of humanity he should prove it?_ ”

“Yes, yes,” Oswald waved the unnecessary reminder away. “I lost my patience, I admit. But he was being a jerk. Like he thinks being a normal human 12 hours a day is something to brag about.”

“ _That is true_. But I don’t see what the problem is? I thought you indicated you’d just fly down the length of the course before he could get halfway?”

Oswald began clenching and unclenching his fists again.

“I might have… exaggerated my abilities somewhat.”

Riddler stared at him disbelievingly. Given his silence, Oswald concluded Ed was also staring at him disbelievingly and he felt compelled to explain himself.

“I… can’t exactly turn into a bat.”

“But you talk about transforming all the time! _Its how you sneak in places!_ Falcone graded you A+ on your ability!”

“I transform!” he protested before shifting awkwardly. “Just… not into a bat.”

Ed let out a long exhale.

“Okay. So what do you transform into?”

“I transform…into… its… a bird,” he finally muttered.

“Right, well, that’s still an advantage isn’t it? You can still fly down the course.”

“Not exactly.”

“ _Oh for heavens sake!_ ” Riddler lost patience. “ _Will you just spit it out already!_ ”

Oswald let out an unnecessary breath before moving to stand.

“If you laugh I swear I will drain you and leave your husk for the cockroaches.”

“Fine. _I agree._ ”

For a long moment Oswald simply stared at him, seemingly awaiting further reassurance. Whether he found it in his expression Ed wasn’t sure but the next thing he knew, Oswald had transformed himself into a…

“A penguin?” He blinked, somewhat nonplussed. “ _What kind of vampire transforms into a penguin?_ ”

The small bird at his feet darted forward angrily and pecked at his shin.

“Ow _www_!”

Edward drew his feet up out of the way of further strikes, though he trusted Riddler had learnt it was still a bad idea to antagonise Oswald even in this form. He let out a sigh.

“Okay. I can see how this might be a problem. But what do you expect me to do about it?”

With a flurry of feathers, Oswald stood before him again and leant back against the desk.

“You’re the smartest boy in school Edward. If you can’t help me think of a solution no-one can.”

Riddler internally preened at the compliment and Ed felt himself blushing. He coughed awkwardly.

“ _You make a valid point,_ ” Riddler agreed magnanimously. “Let’s think about this logically. You challenged Bruce to a race… _the point of which is to demonstrate that abnormal attributes can beat the mere human condition_ … though in either form you can’t beat him in a straight run… _muscle bound paragon that he is_ … but no-one specified what type of race it would be.”

Oswald’s eyes lit up with that inhuman glow that only appeared when he was excited before he deflated slightly.

“But what type of race can a penguin hope to win?”

A wide grin spread across Riddler’s face and he leant closer teasingly.

“ _Why, a swimming race of course._ ”

Oswald swore his heart would have skipped if it still beat.

“That’s genius!”

Riddler sat up straight with an unpleasantly smug smile.

“ _I know._ ”

Arrogant wasn’t his best look, Oswald reflected, but he knew how to change that. He stepped forward with a grateful look and laid his hand on the other boy’s arm. Their gaze snapped down to it instantly. Everyone was always discomforted by his unusual hands even in this school of freaks.

“Thank you, Ed, Riddler. I’d be lost without you. Truly.”

His friend squirmed awkwardly and their eyes skittered from the vampire to his hand and back.

“You’re welcome,” Ed stuttered before blurting, “I’d do anything for you.”

Oswald knew he’d be blushing if it were possible for him to do so. A clearly embarrassed pink tinge was lighting up Edward’s cheeks. Oswald’s hand lay forgotten on his arm.

“You…” His courage failed him and he ducked his gaze as he withdrew. “Thank you. You’re my best friend too Nygma.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this concept so may add to this series. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to let me know either in the comments or via tumblr. No promises.


End file.
